


Snagged threads

by mirokkuma



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Youkai Ningen Bem (TV 2011)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/mirokkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he starts to get confused. He has gloves on his hands, and the fabric irritates, seems to catch on his skin. He’s wearing them because Jin handed them to him; Jin keeps a healthy supply of gloves, scarves and other woolen monstrosities hanging densely in the genkan of his chilly little home in Winter. Jin cares about him, so absently, instinctively, Jin would want to keep him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snagged threads

**Author's Note:**

> prompt drabble for Jin/Bem in winter.

And he starts to get confused. He has gloves on his hands, and the fabric irritates, seems to catch on his skin. He’s wearing them because Jin handed them to him; Jin keeps a healthy supply of gloves, scarves and other woolen monstrosities hanging densely in the genkan of his chilly little home in Winter. Jin cares about him, so absently, instinctively, Jin would want to keep him warm.    
The thought makes the air Bem breathes in thicker. It stops drawing that cold ache to the back of his throat. He feels warm and heady, and the scarf snugly around his throat and shoulders isn’t that rag he used to wear, it’s heavy and working up a tingling sting across the nape of his neck. Jin passed him that, too, because Jin treats him like a human. Because Jin wants him to stay warm, because it probably would never occur to Jin that perhaps Bem doesn’t experience the seasons as he does.    
  
“Hey,” Jin’s panting as he approaches Bem, the short trip to his apartment and back feeling as though it’s triple the distance with snow to wade through. Bem could have been there and back in the time it took Jin to find his keys, but Jin had wanted to go. Jin had insisted, apologized, and Bem had stood at the side of the road in Jin’s footprints in the snow; his veins had split open inside those gloves, but the dim silence of snowfall in Jin’s absence had thankfully quelled the flare preceding a transformation. “I found it. I knew I had another one somewhere..”   
  
“Thank you very much.” Bem tilts his head in a bow. He has no idea what it is that Jin ran back for, simply that it was for his sake, and for that he couldn’t be more grateful.    
  
“I.. Ah, I don’t know if they feel the cold or not, but I know you prefer to cover them anyway..”   
  
It’s not a surprise to hear awkwardness in Jin’s voice, but  _it’s all right_ , Bem thinks.  _It’s perfectly all right, you’re being kind, don’t be uncertain. Your nose is scarlet_ , is something else that Bem thinks, because humans seem to react oddly to the weather and it’s not something he’s ever been close enough to notice before, but all that comes out is a quiet, “Jin-kun?”    
  
  
“Is that better?” Jin’s eyes are wide with concern (glassy from the cold), gloved fingers clumsy as he adjusts the band, tucks in strands of silver hair.   
  
Bem simply lets out a soft, “Ah.”, because he has no idea. The woolly hat is made of the same material as the gloves and scarf, and before Jin has even stepped back from adjusting it Bem can feel that irritation spreading to his skull. The elastic is tight, and Bem’s never worn such a ridiculous or highly coloured item of clothing in his entire existence.   
  
“It suits you.” Jin grins when it seems safe to assume that Bem has no complaints. “I like it on you.”   
  
“Ah.” Bem stutters again. His horns are straining against the knit, catching, and he can good as feel fluff building up around them.    
Bem has no idea whether his hands, throat or horns usually feel the cold during winter, but then Bem has never spent winter with someone who cares to find out before.


End file.
